Taking care of Edd
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Edd is sick and Kevin visits to take care of him over the weekend. I just felt like writing something that was slice of life and maybe a little funny. Nat makes a brief appearance (and is c2ndy2c1d's OC) Kevin/Edd


"Ed, please stop licking the ant farm."

The tallest of the trio craned his neck, tongue still stuck to the aquarium glass. For years Double D had witnessed Ed's peculiar ways, and still, he was stumped. He wondered how it was humanly possible to stretch one's tongue like that. More importantly, Ed was still licking the glass.

Edd sneezed, wiped his hands with instant hand sanitizer, and then picked up his spray bottle and wash cloth. "Excuse me."

Finally, Ed stepped aside, his flexible tongue back inside his mouth, along with the label for the ant farm.

"You shouldn't be running around cleaning, Double D," Eddy said, watching Edd make the final swipes on the glass.

"Thank you for your concern, Eddy. However my fever is only ninety nine degrees Fahrenheit."

Eddy raised a brow. "Which means. . .?" He held his hands out to emphasize.

"It's a light fever." Edd frowned at the missing label for the ant farm. He reached into his robe pocket for his label maker.

Edd smiled as he made the final touches to his small reorganization project. In some ways, Eddy wasn't the same person he had grown up with. There was a time when Eddy would instigate Edd's paranoia. He was selfish still, but not as much. He suspected this was because of beginning his friendship with Kevin a few years ago. The high-schooler was more compassionate and serious, though his and Ed's grades still suffered. That hadn't changed, and neither did their friendship. This concern for his health was another example of how Eddy had grown up.

"Now then," Edd turned to his friends, "I believe I told you both that I'm highly contagious. It would be in your best interests to go without me."

"We only came so Ed could give you something." Eddy glanced at Ed who appeared to have forgotten this. He peeled the label off of his tongue and stuck it to his forehead, snickering at his little joke.

"Well, Ed?" Eddy nudged.

Ed turned to Edd. "Chicken soup, Double D." He reached far into his back pocket and handed Double D a rubber chicken.

"Why. . . thank you Ed." He raised a brow at the comedy prop, pinching it between his fingers.

"Later, Sockhead." Eddy waved with Ed lumbering behind.

Once the bedroom door was closed Edd turned to the rubber chicken, covered in dust and bits of candy. He raised his spray bottle towards it, though he suspected it would need more work than that to sanitize it.

X

Kevin stopped his bike in front of Edd's house. A grocery bag full of cans of chicken noodle soup and cough drops hung from the right handlebar. He looked up at his boyfriend's bedroom window to see what he was up to. As usual it was just Jim the cactus peeking out from the window, but sometimes he would catch Edd passing by the window, and if he noticed Kevin he would stop to wave. It was just an old habit, doing this before making it to the door. He set up the kickstand for his bike and walked to the front door, and stopped momentarily, seeing Ed and Eddy.

Eddy leaned back against the entrance. "Going to see Double D, are we?"

"Maybe I am." Kevin grimaced, reaching for the door knob.

Eddy blocked his hand. "Fifty cents, Shovel-chin."

"Shove off, Dork." Kevin raised his arm, ready to push Eddy aside.

"Jeez. Take a joke, will ya." Eddy stepped away from the door. "When was the last time I scammed you?"

"Just now."

"Before that."

Kevin raised his fist-

- and play scoffed Eddy's elbow. "It's been a couple years. You guys are slacking."

"Not slacking. Just planning the 'big one,'" Eddy joked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped around Kevin."Anyways, we won't keep you from your 'girlfriend.'" He took a brief look at the bag in the crook of the jock's arm. "Going to play, 'Nurse,' are we?"

"Kissy Kissy," Ed punctuated.

A growl emitted deep in Kevin's throat. "Whatever. Buzz off before I _really _beat you!." He hurried inside before they noticed him blushing.

Or maybe they already had.

". . .Whatever." He kneaded his cheeks with his fist, as if that would get rid of his fluster.

He kicked his shoes off on the mat, his tennis shoes lopsided next to Edd's neatly placed shoes.

"Hey, Double D!"

"No answer.

The redhead made his way to the kitchen, glancing at the post-it notes on the walls, but found none in Edd's handwriting that were addressed to him.

"Edd?" he called again. He set the grocery bag on the counter and went upstairs.

He couldn't be asleep already, Kevin thought. Their friends had just left less than five minutes ago. So maybe Edd was in the shower. Kevin was sure of this until at the top of the stairs, he noticed that it was silent there too, no shower screech or running water.

"Edd?"

The bedroom door was closed. As Kevin gripped the handle he felt uneasy, like he didn't want to see what was on the other side. He quickly turned the knob, hoping to dispel those thoughts- only to condone them.

"Edd!"

Edd was at the other end of the room, passed out on the floor, a spray bottle in one hand, a rubber chicken in the other. Kevin scrambled to Edd's side and held his hand against his burning forehead.

"Fuck. . . what were you doing up?!"

Honestly, he had no idea what to do in this situation. He wondered if calling an ambulance was too much. It was just a cold, right?

He pulled out his phone and hit one of the numbers on his speed-dial.

"Yup."

"NAT!"

"Whoa. . . turn the volume down. What's up? Are you having fun playing 'Nurse Kev?'" His friend snickered.

"Not now... it's kinda... it _is_ serious. I just got here and Edd was passed out. His face is burning up. Do you think it would be too crazy to call 911?" Edd was pouring sweat, as if it were booster shot day.

"Did you take his temperature?"

"No. . ." Kevin looked towards Edd's nightstand; as expected the thermometer was there. He snatched it. "Okay. I have a thermometer. How do I do this?"

"Stick it in his butt."

Kevin blanched. "Stop joking or I'm going to hang up!"

"But I _am_ serious. Up the butt."

In any other situation, Kevin would second guess his friend. But his mind was fumbling, worried. He turned Edd over on his stomach, gently, and began to lower his pajama bottoms. . .

"Or you could. . . you know. Stick it in his mouth."

At that Kevin pulled the pajama bottoms back up.

"HAHAHA You were about to do it, weren't ya? Come on. . .haven't you ever had your temperature taken before? You really are worried, Nurse Kev."

"Just shut up." Kevin parted Edd's lips and slipped the thermometer in. Forgetting what he had just told Nat, he said, "Okay, so what number should it be?"

"Huh. Well... I think it's normally 98 degrees."

"...It's one hundred degrees."

"That's a slight fever. I think he'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" Kevin put the thermometer back on the table and lifted Edd from the floor. His shoulder angled to hold the phone as he moved his partner into the bed.

"Pretty sure," Nat said, his tone finally humourless. He wondered if Double D's paranoia was contagious. He had never heard Kevin panic before. Not even needles scared him this much.

"Kevin?" Edd whispered, blinking.

Relieved, Kevin answered, "Yeah. Thanks, bro." He set the phone aside.

(On the other end of the conversation Nat continued talking until he heard the dial tone. "...Wow, so I feel stupid. I've been talking to myself the last few minutes. You're welcome, asshole.")

"When did you get here, Kevin?" Edd suddenly sat up, and realizing the gap in time, his eyes magnified. "And might I ask how I. . ."

"I found you in the middle of the floor."

Edd squeaked. "Oh dear! My condition may be worse than I suspected. I should-"

If Edd had seen Kevin moments before, he wouldn't believe Kevin's calmness, his shoulders relaxed and a lazy smile on his lips.

"Relax, Double Dweeb." Why he'd suddenly relaxed, the redhead wasn't sure. Maybe it was seeing his boyfriend in a better state, or more possibly, he didn't want Edd to see him worried. In moments like these. He felt like he had to stay strong, else he multiply Edd's paranoia, which wasn't hard to do.

He leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, 'Doctor Kevin' is taking care of you."

Edd giggled. "Since when are you qualified to be a medical practitioner?"

"Since I said so, Dork. Sit tight, I'm going to make you some soup."

He cracked his knuckles like he was looking for a fight. Double Dee leaned back into his pillow and picked up the book lying at his nightstand. Ever a bookworm, he usually had no trouble immersing himself in literature, but he found himself distracted, listening to Kevin humming downstairs, making soup.

X

The spoon chimed against the soup bowl as Edd set it down. "Thank you for the soup."

"Ah, it was nothing. Just chicken noodle soup in a can." Kevin picked up the breakfast tray. "When was the last time you took your medicine? I'll grab it on the way."

"I appreciate the thought but that won't be necessary. You should go home. . . I'm contagious."

"Nuh uh. I'm going to take care of you." He shook his head, wearing a look that said, 'Don't you dare try to change my mind.' It was an expression Edd was familiar with from their childhood, but still he persisted.

"You'll catch my cold, Kevin!" Edd exclaimed.

"No I won't. Remember, I'm the jock? I have a high immune system. Anyways, I can't leave you alone. Not after what happened earlier." A thought stirred in his head. "Where are your mom and dad anyways? Don't they know you're sick?"

"They find me quite capable in my self-preservation."

The noise Kevin emitted sounded like a cross between a huff and a sneer. He couldn't believe it! He had thought the post it notes as a means of communication was alien (an act that still continued despite the advent of text messaging), but this parenting was far removed than he had initially thought. He wondered if it was always this way. How many times had Double D sat in bed, sick, taking care of himself?

He shook his headl he wouldn't dwell on that now. The fact was, right now he was taking care of Edd. Overdue, but it counted.

"I won't let you waste your weekend." Edd drew up the covers. Perhaps a chill had crossed the room.

"Look, Dork." Kevin slammed the tray on the nightstand, slipping into bully mode. He gripped Edd by the shoulders and stared hard into his eyes. "I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. So just. . ." His frustration was beginning to lose momentum. ". . .Just lay down. I'll be right back."

"Doctor's orders?"

"Damn right." Kevin grabbed the tray, back towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Language, Kevin," Edd chastised, too late. His boyfriend was out of earshot.

X

They spent the rest of that Friday cuddled together in bed. Edd read out loud tirelessly to Kevin. The jock wasn't fond of reading himself but he liked being read to. It was relaxing. He liked closing his eyes and imagining the stories unfold in his head, or, (like now) when Edd was reading an educational, non-fiction text, he left his eyes open, surprised by how intricate the world was. Not that he didn't know this, but it was just eye-opening to hear, for example, how small their planet was amongst the solar system, and then the galaxy, and local galactic group... .It was like all life was living in Russian Dolls, a layer within a layer, a part of something bigger.

When it was pushing eight, Kevin gave Edd some medicine with sleep aid. He was out by the time Kevin finished getting ready for bed.

The following Saturday morning, Kevin woke up to Edd's sweating body. He raised a brow, knowing it wasn't customary for Edd to sweat like this, and felt his forehead. It was five in the morning, but the heat was enough motivation to crawl out of bed. He turned the fan on and went to the bathroom, returning with a cold compress. He filled up a glass of water, and set it next to the table just in case, and went back to bed.

He woke again at Edd's stirring. It was weird how he slept soundly with his partner and yet, was aware of his movements even in sleep.

"Morning." He stretched.

"Good morning." Edd yawned. "I overslept."

"That's a good thing. You're sick."

"But more than eight hours is excessive. I've ruined my sleep schedule." Edd sniffled, reaching for tissues.

"You were sweating in your sleep."

Edd sniffed. "Oh dear, it seems you're right. And I feel clammy." He started up out of bed, fumbled, and fell.

Kevin jumped out of bed. "You all right?"

"All in one piece," Edd responded cheerily. He leaned on his hands, straining to stand up. The room was spinning. He felt dizzy but also afraid to express this, fearing he would worry Kevin.

"I'll help you take a bath," Kevin offered. With his surroundings so warped, Double D didn't register what he had said, or refuse to let Kevin carry him. It wasn't until he was in the bathtub and his pajama top was being unbuttoned that he realized he wasn't being carried back to bed.

"K-Kevin!"

"What?" He looked up innocently, as if he wasn't treading on Double D's personal space.

"I can undress myself."

A knowing grin formed, smearing away the originally innocent intentions, "it's more fun this way."

"It's embarrassing. Exposing my, my gen-"

"I've seen it all already, Dork." He finished unbuttoning, and Kevin slipped the pajama top off. Edd blocked him from his pajama bottoms.

"WHEN?!" he shrieked.

"Gym locker room."

"How could you- I go through that heinous, embarrassing task as quick as possible and out of sight."

"I accidentally caught you."

Edd's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'm _sure_ it was an accident that you found me changing."

"The first time it was," Kevin said. Glancing up at Edd's appalled expression, he told him that he was joking, and that was the truth.

"I don't know if I should trust you now, Mister."

"It's 'Doctor,' remember?"

Edd chewed his lip, the gap in his teeth showing. "All right." His cheeks were scarlet and shining. "But promise me you won't take advantage of me." He moved his hands out of Kevin's way, allowing him to take off his pajama pants, and with them, his briefs.

Admittedly, Kevin did pause. It wasn't the first time he had seen Edd naked, but that other time it was from afar and amongst the noise of his peers laughing in the locker room.

Now. . .

Now they were alone, and Edd was in his arms, skin paler than usual, his frame small and cute, contrasting with Kevin's larger, athletic build.

Edd turned away, nervous but excited.

"Maybe I should get in with you. Would that calm your nerves?" Kevin slyly suggested, already aware of the answer.

"Quite the opposite!" Edd's voice was high, almost a shriek. He covered his eyes on impulse, seeing Kevin shed his clothes regardless.

He slipped into the tub, arranging it so that Edd was sitting in his lap.

Edd shrank. "You told me you wouldn't take advantage of this situation."

"I won't." He turned on the tap. As the bath filled he took Double D in his arms. Little did his boyfriend know, but he was shaking too, and as his body warmed, he began to feel dizzy, as if he had a fever too. He was glad Edd's back was turned, and he was unable to see him in this uncool state.

He turned the water off and lathered up a loofah. Slowly, relishing the moment, he scrubbed Double D down. Then he took a pitcher from its place next to the tub and dipped it in the bathwater. He drizzled the water down like a waterfall over Edd's skin, rolling the soap bubbles away. Kevin kissed the dip in the back facing him, between the shoulder blades. It was soft, unlike his own back where the muscles were taut. His lips traveled across shoulders and up Double D's neck. Edd winced.

"You promised-!"

"Trust me, I'm a Doctor." They both chuckled at the joke.

Kevin cupped Edd's cheek and pulled his face up to kiss his mouth. Edd's eyes widened and he pulled away. "You'll get sick!"

Kevin gave a frustrated sigh and pulled Edd's face back to him, lips inches apart. He hesitated, then kissed the reddened cheeks nearby, and nibbled his ear lobe. Edd squirmed, creating ripples in the water, stirring bubbles.

"Ah. . ."

"Delicious." Kevin moved on, down the neck, stopping at the space where neck meets shoulderblade. And he bit.

Edd's body twisted and he winced, like an animal caught in a trap. He clutched Kevin's hands, shaking.

Kevin pulled away. "Well, I _did_ promise I wouldn't take advantage of you."

Edd quickly turned around, glaring.

"A promise is a promise." Kevin held his hands up, feigning helplessness.

If their relationship wasn't still fresh, Edd may have had the courage to pounce on Kevin mercilessly. As of that moment he hadn't the shred of bold spirit. His mind raced as he realized that he hadn't thoroughly researched the subject of intimacy between two men. He hadn't expected things to escalate this far in the beginning and as time went on, caught in the romance of a new relationship, he'd forgotten.

"Oh dear. . ." He held his head, feeling dizzy again.

Kevin stood up, taking that as a sign that it was time to get out of the bath.

After draining the tub he wrapped Double D in a large fluffy towel, forgetting to procure one for himself. Edd made dozy comments about him dripping on the carpet, swaying all the way to the bed.

Kevin gave him another dose of medicine, again with sleep aid. That Saturday was quiet and he mostly spent it playing the portable video game he'd brought with him.

X

Sunday afternoon, Edd awoke, feeling better than he was before he was sick. Kevin rustled in bed, noticing the sudden vacant spot. .He opened his eyes to Double D pulling back the curtains, the sun blinding his eyes.

"Good morning, Kevin." He smiled, hands behind his back. "I'll have you know that due to your valiant efforts, Doctor that I made a full recovery."

"Glad that I could he-ACHOO!"

The sneeze shook the house.

Kevin's eyes widened, and he sneezed again.

Armed and ready with disinfectant in a spray bottle and wash cloth, Edd hurriedly cleaned the areas Kevin had sneezed on, muttering, "Messy messy."

When he finished sterilizing the room, Edd turned to Kevin, hands on his hips. "And after I graciously warned you."

In a huff Edd went downstairs, no doubt to grab more medicine. Kevin dragged behind, carrying the bedroom comforter with him. He plopped on the living room couch and turned the television to a sports program, which was where Edd found him. Edd was holding a breakfast tray that beheld homemade chicken noodle soup, toast, and a glass of orange juice.


End file.
